Honor Among Makuta
Sea of Shadows is a story about Leviathos' treacherous journey through the Pit to Gekkak-nui, and he may just find crossing his old home/prison is nothing compared to the island itself... Intro I'm Leviathos. I used to be a Noctian and a Dark Hunter. I tried to destroy Metru Nui, the City of Legends, so I was banished to the pit by the Order of Mata Nui. I befriended some warlords who thought they could rule the universe, and we where happy when the jail broke and we escaped, but we were all mutated into water breathers. However, the Order of Mata Nui decided that I would have a chance to redeem myself, so now I am working for the Order to stop the Makuta. This is my life story. :—Leviathos Chapter One Note: Read Leviathos' Story first Leviathos opened his eyes to see a cloudy Nynrah day. The last thing he remembered was crashing his vehicle, the Aqueris 7, into a pool of Energized Protodermis, and then blowing up an army of rahkshi. A Nynrah Ghost stood in front of him. "Well, you saved Nynrah from the Rahkshi, so we got something for you," said the Matoran. "We couldn't help but notice your use of your elements, so we made you thi..." the Matoran's mouth was moving, but no words came out. Leviathos stood up to see what was wrong, when he went flying forward Makuta Necuas' evil laugh. He turned around to see Necuas' shadow sword flying at him. He threw his spear to deflect. However, his spear snapped in half, and both objects fell to the ground. "Time to die," said Necuas. "Hopefully," he added, as he dropped Leviathos in a pool of Energized Protodermis. Leviathos saw a disk launcher, and using vines, he grabbed it and fired at Necuas. The disk froze him solid, but then the Noctian felt wet and everything went black... ---- Leviathos pulled himself out of the pool. "You're lucky you survived," said a relieved-looking Fe-Matoran. "Necuas took your mask we were going to give to you, so instead we'll give you a prototype weapon, a Nynrah StarBlaster. It uses power from the Red Star for complete damage." "And we couldn't help notice that your spear broke," cut in another Matoran, "So we put it in a pool of Anergized Protodermis with the sword and got this Shadow pulse blade. Leviathos took both weapons, thanked the Matoran, and pulled a hoverboard out of the pool. "That's all that's left of the Aqueris?" said Leviathos, then shrugged, jumped on it, and flew away. A little while along, he saw a mask laying on the ground. He picked it up and saw a note saying, "Just kidding, the Nynrah Ghosts." Leviathos chuckled and rode away. Chapter Two A Zyglak slammed into a wall. Leviathos turned to Necuas and said, "I almost destroyed Metru Nui, escaped the Pit, and destroyed armies. Did you really think your pathetic Zyglak could stop me?" leviathos fired from his StarBlaster and struck Necuas, and fired high pressured water to no effect. "Is that you best?" "No," said Leviathos, shooting him with water and shadow combined. Necuas blasted Leviathos with shadow. However a staff smacked him on the head as a Turaga started attacking the Makuta. Necuas fired his eyebeams and disappeared. "So what brings a Turaga like yourself to the Pit?" asked Leviathos. "Ensuring your arrival in Gekkak-nui," said the Turaga. "The Order informed me of your arrival on our island, and I felt the need to ensure safety to my people." As he said this, he was not looking at Leviathos, but instead it seamed as though he where looking through him. "This way," said Turaga Kotal. He turned to a rock wall. "This wasn't here. You'll have to tear it down." "Fine," said Leviathos. ---- "Turaga, I have been doing this for hours. The wall will not fall!" said Leviathos. "Keep going," ordered the Turaga. Leviathos' mask began to glow and he inhaled the whole wall. "Whoa! What the heck has that?" said Leviathos. "The Kanohi Killphi, Mask of Vacuum," said Kotal. ---- On Gekkak-nui, a Matoran was running through the streets of Ga-Gekkas. He had run all the way from Le-Gekkas, where he had been attacked by a group of evil Matoran. they were members of Dark Talvon. They had stolen vehicles from the air track sector of the giant Le-Gekkas and killed two Toa in the process. He had to tell someone. An explosion hit the ground next to him. three The Matoran continued firing at him. "Help!" cried out the Ko-Matoran. A Le-Matoran on a hoverboard closed in next to him. The Ko-Matoran jumped up and stabbed the Le-Matoran, taking the hoverboard; he flew away, however. The enemy Matoran began bombarding him with all sorts of weapons. He looked behind him self only to see a LGDT (Le-Gekka Defensive Tank) closing in behind him. it blasted the hoverboard to pieces. One piece stabbed the Ko-Matoran's leg. He flipped through his backpack as the tank gun pointed towards him and took out a disk launcher. He fired just before the tank did. The tank's molecules rearranged randomly. A Shadow Matoran fell out and fired a blast of shadow. "You will die," he said as he left. The Ko-Matoran stood up and said to himself. "I have to get a Toa. Or can I do it myself..." ''To be continued in Trial of the Matoran... ---- Leviathos had put up a good fight. Kotal had fallen, but his army was moving towards him. "I surrender," said Leviathos. The voice of Necuas rang out. "Surrender your weapons to this Exo-Toa, and you will be escorted to a cell in the original pit." He tossed his staff to the Exo-Toa and began walking. At the lead of the group was a Mechanical Rahkshi. He got an idea and charged up his StarBlaster. He shot some energy at the Mechanical Rahkshi, who fell under his command, and he began destroying the Exo-Toa. Leviathos smashed the cannon arm off, then the one with his staff, then, after reclaiming his weapon, picked up the cannon with his tentacle and attached it to his shoulder before plunging into battle. After a hard-earned victory, he resumed walking, never noticing a pair of eyes watching them. To be continued in The Leviathos Chronicles... Category:The Fairon Chronicles Multiverse